yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! OCG Structures - Chapter 002
| furigana = | romaji = Ten'i Bāsasu Shimurugu | english = | japanese translated = Tenyi VS Simorgh | chapter number = 2 | japanese release = July 20, 2019 | usa release = | japanese cover date = }} "Tenyi VS Simorgh" is the second chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! OCG Structures. Summary Strong Jukyu wonders how will Shoma beat his "Simroghs" in this turn. Shoma confirms this, which confuses Strong Jukyu, and realizes he should've read the card texts about "Tenyi", too. Ms. Guide wonders if Shoma is bluffing. Strong Jukyu revises that "Simorgh, Lord of the Storm" and "Simorgh of Darkness" disable activation of Spell and Trap Cards. Moreover, "Mist Valley Apex Avian" can return itself to the hand to negate an effect, so he doubts in Shoma's words. Shoma uses "Vishuda" from his GY, banishing it to return "Apex Avian" to Strong Jukyu's hand. This confuses Strong Jukyu, since he could've used its effect to return itself to his hand. Shoma continues by summoning "Shthana", and uses it and "Monk" to Link Summon the Link-2 "Shaman of the Tenyi". In addition, he discards "Adhara" to bring back "Monk" to his field, leaving him with two Link Monsters. "Monk of the Tenyi" attacks "Simorgh, Lord of the Storm", which shocks Strong Jukyu even more, due to the enormous ATK difference. Shoma activates the effect of the shaman, which destroys the monk, in order to destroy "Lord of the Storm". Ms. Guide is amazed, seeing Strong Jukyu has two monsters left. Shoma explains because his monk is gone, he gets to choose another one. The monk attacks "Darkness Simorgh", and this time, the monk is destroyed and Shoma takes 2200 LP damage. Shoma apologizes to the monk, but promises to revive him in a bit. He banishes "Shthana" from his GY to revive "Monk of the Tenyi", and lets him destroy "Darkness Simorgh". Ms. Guide and Strong Jukyu are surprised, while Shoma reminds his monk can attack a third time. He kicks "Simorgh, Bird of Calamity" and destroys it. With no monsters left, the 1600 ATK shaman attacks Strong Jukyu directly. Strong Jukyu is frustrated, and reminds that he can add his lord of the Storm to his hand once "Bird of Calamity" has been destroyed. Strong Jukyu lowers his head in anger, while Shoma is now free to play his Spells and Traps: he activates "Vessel for the Dragon Cycle", which lets him send "Adhara" from his Deck to GY to add "Nahata" to his hand. Since he sent "Adhara", Shoma banishes it from his GY to add "Vishuda" to his hand. Strong Jukyu is displeased that Shoma added another annoying card, who sets a card. He then plays "Unrivaled Fists of the Tenyi", and uses the shaman and the monk to Link Summon Link-3 "Berserker of the Tenyi", then ends his turn. Ms. Guide remarks that Shoma has turned the tables. Still, she knows Strong Jukyu is not over yet, who is a powerhouse; "One of the Four Kings", a title he obtained in elementary school. Strong Jukyu starts his turn with a "Strong Draw". Shoma activates his set "Waterfall of Dragon Souls", which lets him add "Shthana" to his hand. Strong Jukyu frowns, knowing it is also a troublesome card. Strong Jukyu shouts out that his "Simorgh" combo will rise again. A moment later, he sets the field like his previous turn, except there is no "Simrogh, Bird of Calamity". Shoma is pleased that Strong Jukyu recovered so easily, who remarks that he will attack, despite Shoma having "Shthana", "Nahata" and "Vishuda" in his hand. "Darkness Simorgh" goes to attack the berserker, to which SHoma chains "Nahata" in his hand to protect his monster. Its effect causes "Darkness Simorgh" to lose 1500 ATK. However, Strong Jukyu returns "Apex Avian" to negate the effect, and the battle continues. Shoma takes 200 LP damage, and as his "Berserker of the Tenyi" was destroyed, he sends "Shthana" to the GY to bring his ace back, and destroys "Simorgh, Lord of the Storm". Strong Jukyu frowns even more, since he only broke his defenses. Shoma takes his turn, and smiles, seeing his "guys" are here. Shoma Special Summons "Vishuda", and uses it to Link Summon the second copy of his "Monk of the Tenyi". He then uses "Vishuda" to return "Elborz, Sacred Peak of the Simorgh" to Strong Jukyu's hand. In addition, he returns "Shthana" from his GY to Special Summon "Shthana". Using his two Link Monsters, Shoma Link Summons the second copy of "Shaman of the Tenyi", then Normal Summons "Chiwen, Light of the Yang Zing". Strong Jukyu and Ms. Guide wonder why is a "Yang Zing" summoned, to which Shoma tunes it with his "Shthana", Synchro Summoning "Denglong, First of the Yang Zing". Shoma declares this is an alliance that transcends themes. Before he constructed the Deck, Shoma took the Tenyi monsters to the world of Yang Zing, where they met with Baxia, Yazi and Denglong. Shoma asked for their help, reminding that Tenyi monsters have a Tuner Monster, but no Synchro Monsters. The monk supported Shoma, to which Baxia turned its back on them. However, it simply asked of the group to climb aboard them: the Yang Zing had their back. The alliance flew towards the gate, through where Shoma ended his fantasy. A moment later, Shoma attacks with all of his monsters, which defeats Strong Jukyu. Ms. Guide whistles, declaring Shoma as the winner, who had "Berserker", "Crystron H" and "Suanni, Fire of the Yang Zing" on the field. Shoma rushes off to Strong Jukyu, who fell on the floor from the impact. Shoma is concerned over Strong Jukyu, who replies Shoma should be a better man, since he did defeat him. Ms. Guide reminds this is all because of Solid Vision, and Strong Jukyu simply pretended to be blown away. Shoma admits this was fun, and starts mumbling about facing him. Strong Jukyu accepts his challenge, and promises he won't lose in the second round in a casual match. The two guys laugh and hug each other, but Ms. Guide reminds they should have a 'casual match' somewhere else, as people have been waiting for their Duel to end so they could get atop the battlefield, and declares the time to announce a match-up for the next event. At evening, the two guys continue Dueling, and Ms. Guide remarks they are still competitive. She is impressed that Shoma won all three battles, despite not having Dueled over three years. She takes his ID card, writing Shoma Yusa's data, and knows he will have lots of fun from now on. At the apartment, Shoma's sister becomes very mad that Shoma has not arrived yet, as it is quite late, and promises to scold him thoroughly once he comes back. Featured Duel: Shoma Yusa vs. Strong Jukyu Turn 2: Shoma Yusa Shoma banishes "Tenyi Spirit - Vishuda" from his GY, to return "Mist Valley Apex Avian" to Strong Jukyu's hand. Since he does not control Effect Monsters, Shoma Special Summons "Tenyi Spirit - Shthana" (Level 4/400/2000). He uses the latter and "Monk of the Tenyi" to Link Summon "Shaman of the Tenyi" (1600/Link-2/↙↘). Shoma plays the effect of "Shaman", sending "Tenyi Spirit - Adhara" from his hand to the GY to Special Summon "Monk of the Tenyi" from the GY. "Monk of the Tenyi" attacks "Simorgh, Lord of the Storm". The effect of "Shaman" is triggered, destroying "Lord of the Storm". "Monk of the Tenyi" attacks "Simorgh of Darkness" and gets destroyed (Shoma: 8000 → 5800 LP). Shoma plays the effect of "Tenyi Spirit - Shthana" in his GY, Special Summoning "Monk" from the GY, then destroys "Simorgh of Darkness". "Monk" attacks "Simorgh, Bird of Calamity" in Defense Position, destroying it. "Shaman" attacks Strong Jukyu directly (Strong Jukyu: 8000 → 6400). Strong Jukyu plays the effect of his "Simorgh, Bird of Calamity" in the GY, adding "Simorgh, Lord of the Storm" from his GY to his hand. Shoma activates "Vessel for the Dragon Cycle" Normal Spell Card, sending "Tenyi Spirit - Adhara" from the Deck to his GY, to add "Tenyi Spirit - Nahata". In addition, Shoma banishes "Tenyi Spirit - Adhara" to add "Vishuda" to his hand. Shoma sets one card, then activates "Flawless Perfection of the Tenyi" Field Spell Card. He uses "Monk" and "Shaman" to Link Summon "Berserker of the Tenyi" (3000/Link-3/↑↗↘). Turn 3: Strong Jukyu Shoma activates his set card, "Waterfall of Dragon Souls" Normal Trap Card, which lets him add "Tenyi Spirit - Shthana" to his hand. A moment later, Strong Jukyu controls "Mist Valley Apex Avian", "Simorgh, Lord of the Storm" and "Simorgh of Darkness". "Simorgh of Darkness" attacks "Berserker", to which Shoma uses the effect of "Nahata" in his hand, causing "Simorgh of Darkness" to lose 1500 ATK. However, Strong Jukyu returns "Apex Avian" to his hand to negate that effect, and the attack continues (Shoma: 5800 → 5600 LP). Shoma banishes "Shthana" in his hand, Special Summoning the destroyed "Berserker", then destroys "Simorgh, Lord of the Storm". Turn 4: Shoma Yusa Shoma Special Summons "Vishuda", and uses it to Link Summon the second copy of "Monk of the Tenyi". The second effect of "Vishuda" lets Shoma return Strong Jukyu's "Simorgh of Darkness". Shoma activates the effect of "Adhara" in his GY, returning "Shthana" to his hand, then summons it. He uses "Berserker" and "Monk" as Link Materials to summon the second copy of "Shaman of the Tenyi". Shoma Normal Summons the Tuner Monster "Chiwen, Light of the Yang Zing" (Level 1/0/0). He then tunes the Level 1 "Chiwen" with the Level 4 "Shthana" to Synchro Summon "Denglong, First of the Yang Zing" (Level 5/0/2800) in Defense Position. The following moments of the turn were not shown, but were explained at the end of the chapter: :Shoma uses the effect of "Denglong", sending "Tenyi Spirit - Mapura" from his hand to the GY, to make the level of "Denglong" equal 4. Shoma also uses the effect of the "Shaman", discarding "Nine Pillars of Yang Zing" to Special Summon "Berserker of the Tenyi" from the GY. Moreover, he uses "Shaman" and "Denglong" to Link Summon "Crystron Halqifibrax" (1500/Link-2/↙↘). As "Denglong, First of the Yang Zing" was sent to the GY, Shoma Special Summons "Suanni, Fire of the Yang Zing" (Level 4/1900/0) from his Deck. "Halqifibrax", "Suanni" and "Berserker" attack Strong Jukyu directly (Strong Jukyu: 6500 → 4900 → 3000 → 0 LP). Shoma, who controls "Berserker", "Suanni, Fire of the Yang Zing" and "Crystron Halqifibrax" defeats Strong Jukyu (Strong Jukyu: 6400 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Trivia * Ms. Guide mentions Solid Vision, the technology that visualizes monsters' appearance. * In the scene, where the Satellite Shop is overlooked in the evening, the Egyptian Tablet of Lost Memories can be seen.